


A fair price.

by 9_of_Clubs



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_of_Clubs/pseuds/9_of_Clubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the prompt: Hannibal's car breaks down at the side of the road, so he calls Will to fix it. Otherwise, a scorching day and sexual tension like woah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fair price.

“You don’t have some kind of fancy mechanic for this thing?” The thing is actually a car that probably costs more than the contents of Will’s home altogether, but it makes his hands less shaky to think about it as just another piece of machinery. Just another contraption of steel, one that happens to just casually belong to _Hannibal_ , who is trusting him of all people to make it run again.

“I believed you would be more than suitable.” Hannibal’s voice comes drawling from where he’s lingering at the side of the car. Will can feel his gaze on him as he works, the heavy comfort of it running along his awareness. It mixes up headily with the heat of the day, tangles with the rays of sun bearing down on them in the open road . Lazy waves of heat emanate from the metal all around him turning the air into a haze and drawing his breaths into pants.

“In any case, I do not enjoy mechanics.” Hannibal sniffs a little. “I find them often to be tough and crude individuals.” Will can hear the half hum of amusement lurking under the words as he twists another piece into place. He wonders idly how Hannibal can stand to still have his long jacket on and so many layers, and beneath that… He flushes, sweat pooling at the small of his back, just the heat, he tries to tell his body, the heat playing tricks on his mind.  “Too eager to swindle.” A half pause and then even more amusement and something darker, carefully hidden away, should Will choose to ignore it, but not completely, as though Hannibal could hear his thoughts projecting through the metal. “But I believe I can trust the price here to be fair.” The pressure of the gaze heightens and shifts, Will shifts with it. “Can’t I?”

Finally straightening, the shield of the hood falling away, he quarter turns to face the other, swallowing dryly at the gaze that finds his. It’s sharper than he’s ever seen Hannibal, the coil of serpent ready to snap, eager for prey. But the blood is still rushing fiery through his own veins, and now his heart is thrumming in his chest, it doesn’t cow him, the look, instead it pushes him forward, fills him with enough courage to set down the tools and cross the short space between them. Enough courage to put his sweaty, dirty, fingers to fabric and pull Hannibal closer. The day is hot, but it doesn’t hold a candle to the conflagration that he feels at the touch, something so illicit to the way his skin looks twisting into the pristine fabric, to the slight oil stains that brush off it and onto the other. Hannibal watches as well, unmoving.

“Oh, very fair, Doctor Lecter.” His voice is low in his throat and half stuck. He feels rough in the face of the figure in front of him, in the sweat of the sun, feels unlike himself and yet perfectly so. Everything films over as the air clings to them and then is sucked violently away with the turn of  Hannibal’s eyes to his face once more. “I’ll do my best to charge exactly what you owe.”

Then he pulls down and leans forward, their lips meeting, and the words are burned away alongside the thoughts and everything else.

 

 


End file.
